Falling Angel
by MercenaryCrime
Summary: After a mission goes terribly wrong, Allen's life within the Order takes a drastic turn for the worse. She must hide secrets now with the help of a certain stoic samurai, ones that could ruin the remaining trust the Order has for her! FemAllen, Yullen and one-sided Poker Pair... Rated M for a good reason!
1. Chapter 1

_**After a mission goes terribly wrong, Allen's life within the Order takes a drastic turn for the worse, she must hide secrets now with the help of a certain stoic samurai, ones that could ruin the remaining trust the Order has for her! FemAllen, Yullen and one-sided Poker pair (for now)**_

**Contains molest and strong intimate scenarios, also rated M for Kanda's language (What else really?)**

**Yo guys, I'm back with yet another story for you guys to read… more over, I'm soon to finish some of my current stories so it may take a while for an update on this one but this will definitely be continued! =D**

**WARNING: the following scene is rape… please read at your own risk!**

….

Everything was wrong.

Finders had claimed that there was a possibility that innocence was somewhere in this town. But if there was, it had long been destroyed as the place was now teeming with akuma. It had been a trap since Kanda and her had stepped into the secluded village in the mountains.

The finder that had accompanied them was long dead and Allen had lost sight of Kanda in the mere moments of when the akuma descended upon them. It was a fight for survival as Allen fought her way through the mass of akuma destroying those who got near her.

But now she lay pinned under the man she had least expected to see in such a place.

'Well shojo, fancy meeting you here among the carnage,' Allen froze as she gazed into molten gold eyes staring at her greedily. Allen tried to move but her efforts were futile as the man above her chuckled.

'I wouldn't move shojo, I've temporarily damaged your nerves so you won't be moving anytime soon,' his grip on her left hand tighten as Allen flinched from the excruciating pain.

'Why are you doing this Tyki?' Allen grew scared as the Noah traced his hand down towards her waist. He didn't look pleased as she saw a strong emotion flash within his eyes.

'Why? Because I saw you with another man, Allen, am I not enough for you?' Allen gasped as the hand slipped under her shirt and began to roam freely.

'No…' Allen wanted to call for Kanda, just for him to be here to stop this but Tyki seem to know. Her desperation was clearly etched into her face because he pressed his lips against hers to silence her.

Allen wanted to struggle and push this man away but her innocence was being subdued and her movements were limited. The only thing that betrayed her true emotions was the tear that gathered and fell from the corners of her eyes.

'Hush shojo, I'll make you enjoy it,' Tyki's voice was husky and low as he brushed the white hair that stuck to her forehead. It gave him a better view of the pentagram that scarred the left side of her porcelain face.

'Bastard!' Allen felt Tyki wrap his arms around her waist and quickly retreated a few steps back as the longhaired samurai arrive with impeccable timing.

'Kanda…' Allen tried to call to him but the Noah pressed his hand against her throat and restricted her airflow. Kanda's dark sapphire eyes glared with murderous intent as the Noah fondled Allen.

Her breath hitched as his fingers wondered down from her throat and brushed across her breast while Kanda struggled to keep his composure in such a situation.

'Let her go Noah, or you'll fucking pay!' Kanda snarled as he held mugen in front of him, ready to attack. Allen felt the Noah's chest vibrate as another laugh escaped his lips, the warm breath brushing past her ear.

'Or what, samurai? I can easily use her as a shield in her vulnerable state,' Tyki sneered darkly as Allen felt a wet muscle prod into her ear sending shivers down her spine.

'No…' Allen whimpered as she pleaded for the Noah to stop. The Noah seemed to find amusement in her pathetic state and proceeded to slip his hand under her pant belt.

'Son of a Bitch!' Kanda lunged but like the Noah had said, he used Allen as a shield and Kanda was forced to retreat back to where he was before. Kanda hissed profanities at the bastard while trying to find a way to get Allen away from the perverted Noah.

'My, my, such language in front of a young lady,' Allen sobbed and the tears flowed relentlessly as Tyki licked them away causing Kanda to snarl again. She could feel the man's fingers moving dangerously lower and caressing things he shouldn't. It made her feel dirty and helpless.

'Don't cry shojo,' Tyki whispered into her ear as he continued to play with her. Allen's face darkened with embarrassment and her breathing became heavy. She didn't want her body to respond in this way as she sent a pleading look at Kanda.

Allen wanted him to stop this from happening, to stop Tyki.

'Please… Kanda…' Tyki growled as he heard the samurai's name leave her lips and his grip on her tightened. Kanda gripped his katana till his knuckles were white and lunged again. Allen heard an irritated sigh slip from the Noah's lips as he ducked past the exorcist's sword and phased his arm through Kanda's body.

'Fuck…' Allen watched the samurai crumple to the ground hissing in both pain and anger. Tyki just clucked his tongue as he turned and gave Allen a better view of Kanda.

'At least you won't be interfering for a while samurai, even if you are a Second it will take you longer to heal a spine missing several bone fragments,' Allen's eyes widened as something dropped from the Noah's hand and clattered against the ground.

It glistened red and white against the pale moon and Allen felt her blood run cold. What she was staring at were the bones from within Kanda's body.

'Now where was I? Oh yes I remember,' Allen felt the Noah's hand resumed running over her body as he laid her down on a slab of broken concrete. She saw his eyes flicker over to Kanda whom watched with disbelieving eyes and pure hatred.

But her thoughts were quickly drawn away to the sound of ripping fabric as Tyki tore her already damaged jacket open with one hand. He then began to slowly pop the buttons of her shirt while kissing away her tears.

'Easy shojo, I'll make sure you enjoy this as much as I will,' Tyki moaned into her ear as she felt his hand ghost across her now exposed pearly skin.

'Stop… please,' Allen begged as she felt the hand move lower and she whimpered. Tyki just grunted as he kissed along her neck and chest. Her eyes met Kanda as he tried to move but failed because he had yet to heal the missing bones in his spine.

He cursed as he gazed back at her knowing he could only watch as the Noah had his way with Allen. His teeth gritted as he continued to batter curses into the man's back.

Allen drew her eyes away as Tyki tugged at her pants ripping the clothing from her legs leaving her cold and exposed. Her cheeks heated up but she couldn't move to close her legs or cover herself. She could only let her tears fall.

Tyki caressed her cheek gently before fumbling with his belt to open his pants. Allen's eyes widened as he opened her pale legs and settled comfortably between them. She knew this was bad as the Noah lined himself to her and thrust into her without warning.

A scream of pain escaped her lips as she felt Tyki move within her without allowing her time to adjust. It was excruciating at first but it soon felt horrible good that Allen bit her lip from expressing this. She didn't want to give the Noah the satisfaction that she was enjoying it.

Allen tasted something coppery soak into her mouth and she realized it was blood. She had bitten her lip too hard that it drew blood. But what else she to do as Tyki continued to thrust harder into her.

She then heard Tyki's breathing become haggard as she noticed that his thrusts were soon becoming uncontrollable. It didn't take long as she felt heat pool deep within her and she just cried harder not knowing what else to do.

'Now that wasn't so bad, was it shojo?' Tyki panted as Allen tried to avoid his golden gaze but his hand held her chin in place. She could feel her heart tighten in her chest as she continued to weep without giving the Noah an answer.

But it would seem that the Noah wasn't looking for an answer as he fixed himself and left her lying on the ground. He then tore his eyes from Allen and back to Kanda whom hid his eyes in a curtain of dark blue hair.

'I'll fucking kill you, you fucking bastard!' Kanda shouted angrily at the Noah, his body twitching now but it was still too early to fully move yet. Tyki just grinned as if accepting the challenge but gave a small wave as he turned to leave.

'Maybe next time samurai, oh and shojo… you really look breath taking under the light of the moon,' Kanda growled as Tyki laughed and disappeared into the shadows leaving them alone.

Allen just closed her eyes and tried to believe that this was all a bad dream.

….

**I don't like writing lemons, so I try to avoid them as much as possible but unfortunately it is quite important for this story so I had to bear with it. But while editing this now I really can't believe that I wrote this and it was at midnight!**

**But anyway, I need your thoughts and REVIEWS, truly I do C=**


	2. Chapter 2

….

It was warm when she woke up, light trailing down upon her face. Allen groaned and went to shuffle her arm when a sharp pain spiked and caused her to wince. But it wasn't just her arm that felt like a thousand needles had been plunged into her skin. The pain was everywhere in her legs, arms and chest.

It was pure agony as her thoughts wondered over to a distinct memory. Warm tears welled up in the corners of her silver eyes, threatening to fall… that had happened to her?

She clutched the side of her head, raking her fingers through her tangled white hair. The feeling came back as well as reality. Despite the pain she drew her hand up to her chest and let her fingers trail over the dark fabric draping her body.

It was a dark grey coat with red trimmings; the design was distinctively an exorcist's coat. But this one in particular was Kanda's.

'Kanda…?' Allen croaked in realization as she sat up too quickly for her wounded body to keep up and cried out in pain. Her arms wrapped around her body to keep the coat from falling from her naked form.

'You shouldn't push yourself moyashi,' a grunt came from the direction of the tattered door. Allen snapped her head to see the longhaired exorcist walking underneath the barely stable doorframe and towards her.

'Are you okay Kanda?' Allen forcefully said, despite trying to push the thought that Kanda had helplessly watched the whole ordeal in front of him, out of her head. Kanda's eyes averted to the crumbling brick wall on the other side of them.

'Better than you but it was a fucking pain to heal missing bones without going crook,' Kanda snarled but it wasn't directed at her. It was almost like he was trying to stop her worrying in his own way. Allen glanced at her bruised arms resting in her lap.

'That's good…'

An awful silence fell between them, it was like they couldn't say anything not even their usual petty arguments… there was nothing that could be said right now.

'Here,' Kanda seemed to shove something into her face as Allen winced when pain rippled along her shoulders. Allen pulled the soft fabric from her face and gazed at the pale yellow hue.

'What's this?' Allen blinked, she had certainly not expected this but it was something to keep her mind off… that.

'Just be glad I fucking found something for you to wear,' Kanda growled softly as his frown trailed to the door hanging off its hinges. Allen followed his gaze but still couldn't make out anything past the shadow of the doorway.

'Outside looks like a fucking bomb went off, there was hardly anything salvageable in this place,' Allen felt her heart tightened in her chest as she recalled the fighting they had went through. The whole town had been swarming it akuma when they arrived and she ruefully knew that there weren't any survivors. She wasn't even going to ask…

Kanda looked back at her and his frown deepened.

'Do not start your fucking self-pity act, I will not hear it… let's just get back to headquarters and forget this ever fucking happened,' Kanda spoke quickly and left the wreckage for Allen to get dressed. She stared after him not quite sure about whether to feel offended or distressed.

His words were easy said than done.

Her dried tears returned as she removed the coat and opened up the pale yellow fabric. She gazed at the long dress with a high collar and long sleeves, there were also some undergarments but like Kanda had said, he got what he could.

Sighing, Allen got dressed slowly feeling the pain that reminded her horridly of the previous night's events. Once she was done she eyed her boots lying on the ground nearby and slipped them on quickly.

Allen let her feet trace across the uneven surface of the ground and tried to place her weight onto them as she stood. More pain rushed up her spine as she gasped aloud and dropped back down onto the tattered mattress. She tried again but the pain persisted almost like it was telling her that she could move on her own.

'You idiot,' Kanda walked in, probably having assumed that she had finished getting dressed. The scowl on his face was slightly softened but it wasn't noticeable unless one looked closely enough.

'Shut up,' Allen hissed through her teeth as she felt pain rush up her legs and she finally gave up with a frustrated sigh. Kanda rolled his eyes and pulled his coat over his shoulders before turning around.

'Hop on, we don't have all fucking day,' Allen stared in horror at the samurai. Did he just offer what she thought he did?

'Get on moyashi, the next towns miles away and I don't want to be caught by any akuma in your condition,' Kanda growled when he realized she was hesitating. Allen felt her eye twitch when she heard the nickname she greatly despised.

'It's Allen Bakanda,' but she wrapped her arm around his neck and he hulled her onto his back. Allen felt his back muscles twitched and instantly remembered his injures.

'What about your back?' Allen asked with concern but Kanda grunted and began to duck under the doorframe where Allen finally understood what Kanda had meant. Most of the town was flattened to the ground with several walls and half the clock tower remained standing.

'Oh no…' Kanda seemed satisfied that he didn't have to answer her question as she buried her head into his shoulder and didn't utter a word. Allen bit her lip trying to fight back the urge to cry; she knew Kanda wouldn't be happy to have his clothes soiled with her tears. She just couldn't help it.

Everything was beginning to pile onto her shoulders.

They had arrived too late and the innocence and finders were destroyed. The town was in the process of being annihilated, not to mention that Tyki had his way with her all while Kanda had watched.

Shame was what it summed up to, shame because she couldn't protect others not even herself. The shame that Kanda had watched it happen while he himself was probably exhausted.

Thankfully, Kanda didn't say anything when the tears finally fell and began to soak into his coat. Her shoulders shuddered as sobs got out of control. Allen could only hear the sound of her wailing aloud in the wide empty space.

….

The trek to the next town was long and the silence between them was agonizing. At any other occasion, they would have argued at least a few times but there was nothing. Not even a peep… well if you counted the time Allen tried to regain her ability to walk but that ended up with Kanda throwing her over his shoulder.

Though the pain had dulled to a bearable throb, her legs refused to carry her. Other then that, they reached the town without any incidence from akuma.

Allen sat in the room they had rented at the inn while Kanda headed out in search of a finder.

Silence…

If she was her usual self, it wouldn't have bothered her much but now she was getting paranoid. Allen couldn't help but childishly fear it. Her mind racing in panic as worrying thoughts filled her head.

What if he came back? Allen didn't want that but with his dangerous ability to _choose_ what he touched just made the thought more terrifying. Her gaze flickered to the vase sitting on the bedside table and she quickly grabbed it and threw it across the room.

The sound was loud as the glass shattered on impact. It was relieving to hear something as she grabbed the draw and pulled it out of the table, flinging it across the room. It dropped a bible and several papers scattered as it gave a solid thump on the floor.

Allen grabbed whatever she could lift and just hurled it, and let her self drown in the noise. It was only after Allen had stopped and looked around her that she felt terrible. She fell to her knees and began to pick up the pieces of glass in her haste to clean the mess up that she didn't hear the door open.

'What the fuck moyashi?' Allen stared up at the Asian exorcist with wild eyes; guilt crossed her face as she looked at the pieces she had picked up. Kanda wasn't saying anything but she could tell that he was irritated and rather disappointed by the way he hissed through is teeth.

'Allen-sama?' Allen glanced up and noticed that Kanda had managed to come across a finder. The young man looked around the room with shock. She tried to smile at him but felt it go lop-sided in her measly attempt.

'Help her clean this mess up, I'm contacting Komui,' Kanda grunted as he walked out and left Allen and the finder to devastated room. The finder seemed to purse his lips in thought and decided it was best not to say anything as Allen began to pick up the glass again.

….

**Got this done but I really should work on my other stories…. Anyhow hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**And please leave a REVIEW! :3 **


	3. Chapter 3

….

The train clattered along the track as Allen fiddled with the sleeves of her pale dress. Kanda was across from her with his eyes closed but she wondered slightly if the man was sleeping or meditating.

After Kanda had made a report to Komui, they had set off to the next town where one of the Ark gates would be opened for them to return to Headquarters. But Allen was anxious, she still didn't know what Kanda had said about the mission and was eager to ask but with the finder in the same room she found it difficult.

She glanced at the window and caught Kanda staring at her with narrow eyes. Allen quickly averted her gaze to whatever was racing past their window.

'Oi, go get us some food,' at first Allen had thought Kanda had asked that of her as she turned to eye the samurai a fierce look. But he was looking at the finder standing by the door.

The finder just stared between them; confusion was evident on his face because of Kanda's bizarre demand. Allen then offered him a sympathetic smile.

'Please do, we have eaten for a while,' she asked with much more politeness than the grumpy longhaired idiot could fuss up. The finder seemed to relax at his words and left the room with a nod of his head.

'You didn't have to be rude,' Allen glared at him as his glance moved effortlessly to the window.

'Shut up moyashi and just speak while you can,' Kanda grumbled as Allen went quite for a bit. She couldn't help but panic slightly if she had been a little too obvious with wanting to talk to him.

'Fucking spit it out already!'

'What did you tell Komui?' Kanda seemed to sigh raggedly as he straightened himself on the chair.

'The usual, the mission failed and both the town and innocence was destroyed,' Allen almost breathed a sigh of relief. She really didn't want Komui or the others know of what had truly happened during their mission. It just gave her shivers and she drew her knees to her chest.

'Oh…'

'What? Were you expecting me to say something else, moyashi?'

'No, not real-HEY! Who said you could get away with calling me moyashi?' Allen scowled as she finally realized he had been using the name she most dreaded. His reaction on the other hand caused her frown to falter. He was seemingly showing a shadow of a smile, a very faint one of that.

'You should leave the whining to Lenalee, your optimism suits you more no matter how screwed up it is,' Her brows creased for a second, Allen wasn't sure if his words were meant as an insult or a compliment. But since compliments from the has-a-stick-shoved-up-his-ass samurai were extremely rare, it was possibly the latter.

Even so, she couldn't help but giggle at the thought of Kanda trying to comfort her. Though a sharp pain in her chest stopped her laugh as she winced.

'Careful idiot, you haven't healed yet,' Kanda growled but it almost seemed playful.

'Thank you Kanda,' Allen smiled softly as Kanda looked to the side and was obviously giving her the cold shoulder. She was still grateful though even if she was still worried about his thoughts on what had happened.

'Shut up, if I ever see that bastard again, I'll slice him till there is nothing fucking left of him,' Allen averted her gazed as the murderous aura rose from Kanda. Yep, he definitely wasn't okay with it but she was relieved that it wasn't aimed at her.

Allen cocked her head towards the door as it creaked open and an unsure finder stuck his head in. His eyes widened with worry as he noticed a still fuming Kanda grumbling curses under his breath.

'Should I come back another time?' Allen shook her head quickly as a low rumbling came from her stomach. Kanda paused simultaneously as he through a rather pissed off glare at her.

'If it isn't your optimism, it's your fucking stomach moyashi!' Kanda said with heavy sarcasm.

'It's Allen and of course it's my stomach, I'm bloody starving you heartless cunt!' Allen shouted as the finder pushed the cart full of food into the compartment. He then excused himself to stand outside the door, which didn't seem to bother either of them as Allen tucked into the food.

….

Upon arriving at Headquarters through the Ark gate, Allen was immediately greeted with a tight hug from Lenalee. The Chinese girl had just recently returned from her own mission and seemed very relieved she was all right.

'I'm glad you're okay Allen, how'd the mission go?' Allen shook her head with a small smile. She was trying her best to keep her mask fixed to her face but the thoughts of what Tyki had done to her almost made her drop it.

'I… don't want to talk about it,' Allen grimaced. Lenalee nodded, probably guessing that it didn't turn out well as Kanda slowly walked past her.

'I'll go on ahead and hand in the report to Komui, moyashi,' Allen felt her eye twitch but she couldn't help but feel relieved that Kanda was treating her the same as ever. But that didn't mean she accepted the nickname.

'It is Allen, Bakanda,' Allen decided to retort back at his retreating form before Lenalee sighed.

'Enough fighting you two,' she grumbled as Allen shrugged her shoulders but winced when she felt a dull pain throbbed in her back. Unfortunately Lenalee noticed.

'Are you all right?'

'I'm fine Lenalee, just tired and sore,' Lenalee wasn't convinced.

'You injured yourself again didn't you? That's why your wearing a dress,' Allen laughed but it was halfheartedly, if only her friend knew the other half… no! Allen didn't want her to know, Kanda was enough as it was.

'I did get a little careless and tore my clothes while fighting, we lost our luggage in the mess so Kanda found it for me,' Lenalee's mouth fell open at that as Allen looked at her puzzled by her friend's reaction.

'Kanda found it…? I never knew he had that type of interest, it really suits you…'

'Moyashi-chan, I heard you were back,' Allen felt herself shudder in anger. If it wasn't Kanda calling her moyashi, it was the gullible redhead named Lavi. She turned around and glared at him as he bounded down the hall towards them.

He paused in his steps as Allen noticed that he was looking at the dress she wore.

'S-STRIKE! Allen you should really wear dresses more often!' Lavi shouted enthusiastically as Allen curled her left hand into a fist to punch the idiotic rabbit. Luckily for him, Lenalee beat her to it and her friend's palm connected with the redhead's cheek. The force knocked Lavi onto the floor where he wailed in pain.

'Ow, Lenalee! Why'd you do that?'

'Give Allen a break, she's tired and I bet she hasn't got the patience to deal with you,' Lenalee scowled him with her hands on her hips. Allen smiled in relief at her friend; sometimes it was nice to have the Chinese girl around.

'Thanks Lenalee, I'm going to have a lie down before dinner,' Allen said as she waved at her friends and headed off towards her room.

Upon entering her small yet welcoming room, Allen was greeted by a flying ball of yellow to the head. She stumbled back in pain and glanced at the wide grin spreading across its spherical body.

'Timcampy that hurt!' Allen said as she walked into her room, locking the door behind her. Tim fluttered down onto the bedside table and watched her slump across her bed.

Allen glanced at the golden golem and smiled as she reached out her arm to it. Timcampy jumped over her hand and glided down to settle on her pillow.

'It's good to see you too Tim,' the golem just nodded and snuggled closer to the crock of her neck. Allen placed her hand over it as she let her mask fall. Warm tears renewed its effort to make her feel powerless.

She felt the golem's body shift slightly as Tim patted her head with one of his golden wings. It was trying its best to comfort her without entirely knowing what was wrong with its master.

Allen appreciated the company the golden golem despite it not exactly being a living creature. It was slightly easier to let her mind wonder about what had happened. Kanda had said to forget it but Allen wasn't sure she'd be able to… how could she forget something like that?

'I have to get stronger…' Allen muttered to the darkness that surrounded her and Tim. It was the only thing she could think of doing, training would keep her mind off of it and maybe Kanda would help.

She turned towards her golem and curled her arm around it, pulling it to her chest. It could wait until tomorrow when she didn't hurt so much.

….

**Here's another chapter for you so I hope you enjoyed it, I'll begin to work on the next chapter as soon as possible! **

**Please leave a review xD **


	4. Chapter 4

….

Allen slid her foot forward as she spread her weight across the dirt floor. In front of her were several training dummies. In one swift move, her lower arm made contact with the upper rod of the dummy closest to her.

Moving around the pedestal, the makeshift arm came back as Allen ducked underneath. Following the movement came a blinding kick towards the next dummy and its started spinning as well. Using the momentum of the kick she flipped over the arm coming for her head and her left fist smashed the upper part of the dummy.

The broken wood scattering across the floor as she swept the next rod with her hand to the side and kicked at the next dummy. A permanent dent was left in its side. She took a step back and ducked under the third dummy and knocked it over with a strong swing of her arm.

Allen stopped and took a deep breath as she stared at the dummies barely left in one piece. It had been three days since she began training again but it only provided her with limited distraction to ease her mind.

She heard a flutter of wings behind her and she saw Tim hovering beside her face with a small towel in its mouth.

'Thanks Tim,' she said gratefully as she took the towel and wiped her face with it.

'You're not here again moyashi-chan, shouldn't you be resting,' Allen threw a glare at the redhead that entered the training room. From the casual clothes he was wearing, he probably just finished studying with Bookman or he snuck out while Bookman wasn't looking.

'That is none of your business Lavi…' Allen retorted coldly as she fully turned to her friend.

'And it's Allen,'

'Whatever you say moyashi-chan!' Allen pivoted on her foot and viciously kicked the dented dummy across the floor. She heard a nervous laugh escape from Lavi as she turned back to him and smiled.

'Mind repeating that?' Lavi gulped as he saw that her eyes weren't reflecting her smile.

'Of course Allen…'

'I thought so, what are you doing here Lavi? You're not trying to avoid studying again?' Allen asked as she wiped the sweat from the back of her neck. Lavi folded his arms behind his head as he snickered at her.

'What makes you think that Allen-chan?' Allen just glanced at the small man standing silently behind the redhead. Lavi seemed to catch her gaze and stared behind him.

'…Oh, hi old panda…'

Thwack!

'I told you to finish those books you idiot!' Bookman scoffed as he knocked Lavi to the ground with one punch of his fist. Allen giggled at Lavi when he sat up and rubbed his sore head.

'I was just taking a break old geezer,' Bookman hit the redhead over the head again and Lavi complained more.

'Will you stop your childish name-calling? It is utterly rude,' Bookman growled as he glanced up from his apprentice to Allen.

'I read the report Allen, but please don't blame yourself for what happened. Even a slight change of behavior will cause Central to react against you,' Allen shielded her eyes from elder man's eyes with her fringe.

Allen didn't want to be reminded of that too. That was why she was finding ways to distract herself so that she would seem unchanged to them… no, especially Them.

She was already in enough trouble with Central since Cross had revealed that she was the Fourteenth's Host.

Then Tyki had to go and do _that _to her!

Her lip curled into a snarl when the thought of that pervert having his way like that. It was horrible.

'Allen?' Allen blinked out of her thoughts and forced a smile at the two people still in the room.

'I'm fine but if you would excuse me, I'm going to have a bath,' she exited the room quickly with Timcampy perched on her head. Allen then headed to her room to gather clean clothes and another towel before heading to the baths.

The baths were thankfully empty and upon checking the water, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. It wasn't that she didn't trust the water; it was more of the fact that she didn't trust a certain individual to not contaminate it.

Sighing with relief, Allen undressed and slipped into the hot water as the steam swirled around her. The feeling of the water lapping at her shoulders was relaxing as she leaned back against the side.

The humid air made her feel relatively sleepy, but Bookman's words still disturbed her. Allen had almost forgotten about Rouvelier and the scumbags who were constantly invading Headquarters.

It was probably the fact that she was too traumatized to even think about the evil man who could just end her exorcist duties and label her a traitor. It had gotten so bad that Komui could no longer protect her.

A slight addition of weight to her head caused her to look up and saw Tim looking back down at her. Allen felt a small smile twitch at the corners of her mouth before she sank further into the water.

….

Allen headed for the cafeteria right after her bath and was just about to give her order to Jerry when someone stepped in front of her. She almost gawked at the sudden appearance of the man until she realized who it was.

'Ms Walker, you are needed in Branch Head Komui's office now,' Allen frowned at him as she recognized Rouvelier's personal dog standing in front of her.

'Not exactly the right time to be asking me to do that Link,' Allen retorted as she made an attempted to walk past the Lieutenant but he grabbed her arm.

'This is important Walker and it cannot be delayed because of your gluttonous eating habits,'

'Gluttonous? I'm a parasitic type for Christ sake!' Allen snapped back angrily, feeling slightly insulted by something she couldn't help. Link narrowed his eyes but said nothing further as he forcefully turned her around and shoved her out of the cafeteria _with_ everyone watching.

'Hey, stop pushing me! I can walk on my own!' Allen shrugged out of Link's grasp and hastened her step in front of him. She wasn't pleased that she'd had to go without food for who knows how long and it was that damn dog's fault.

They arrived a short time later and Allen did not miss the thin curl of a smile on the man she least respected. Hell, she'd rather face the Earl than this bastard. To make matters slightly worse… Kanda was sitting on the couch looking as if he too had been rudely disturbed from something important.

'What's he doing here?' Allen glared at the samurai whom turned back and gave her a dead look. He opened his mouth to retort but Link stepped between them blocking their view of each other.

'There will be none of that now, both of you have been assigned an urgent mission in Norway,' this stopped any form of insults Allen had coming when she stared at a silently raging Komui. It would seem like he didn't have a choice in the matter.

'We want you to deal with a level four sighted near a field research area where a possible innocence may be contained,' Komui's words were stiff as he glanced at the smug look Rouvelier wore.

'There will be no excuse for failure this time, especially for you Ms Walker,' Allen was stunned as Rouvelier gave her one of his nasty stares. Was it possible that this bastard thought she was to blame for the previous mission's failure? It sure seemed like it!

'Rouvelier, please do not make accusations that you have no solid proof,' Komui said as he also realized where Rouvelier was headed with the sly threat. Rouvelier gave Komui a brief look before looking at the two exorcists in the room, but mostly at Allen.

Kanda was already standing up at this time and proceeded out of the room.

'Let's go moyashi,' Allen managed to catch his stiff response as he exited the office, which she was quick to follow. She really did hate that man, the main reason Headquarters had become so… unwelcoming was because of him.

Allen quickly caught up to Kanda whom just seemed to be in the foulest of moods. Not wanting to make it worse, she kept silent as they quickly made their way to the White Ark.

….

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and hope to bring more soon… sorry if there was any delay but I've had more new story ideas than current story ideas – and I mean for all my stories so please bare with me for now!**

**And on a final note C: Please leave a REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

….

Allen followed closely behind Kanda as they briskly made their way across the icy terrain of Norway's northern forests. She hated having to be sent on another mission so soon and with the samurai whom was in one of his famous foul moods, was icing on the cake.

Rouvelier must have really agitated Kanda for him to even be this way. She could never see Lavi being able to draw out this much… hatred with his childish yet suicidal pranks.

They paused on a steep slope over looking a small encampment still several yards away. Allen presumed that was the field research team Komui had spoken of before they left.

'There doesn't seem to be any sign of trouble yet,' Kanda grumbled but kept his hand firmly on the hilt of mugen. Allen didn't say anything as she activated her cursed eye and scanned the area around them.

'There are no akuma nearby but I can sense some beyond my limit,' Allen added as the samurai grunted and was once again on the move. Allen sighed and quickly caught up just as they reached the camp.

Finders were moving boxes about when they arrive and a thin-lipped man soon approached them. He was wearing the Central emblem on a long winter coat and Allen got the feeling that she wasn't going to like him much.

He eyed them both, up and down with a rather disapproving glint in his eye.

'I was hoping for a General to be sent to help regulate the akuma and not a cursed girl and a man who has little dignity when it comes to hair length,' Allen noted the sarcasm in the man's voice as he sneered at them. Kanda on the other hand bypassed the tone and was clearly outraged by the insult.

His sword was already at the man's throat as quick as she could blink. The man didn't seem phased by having a sharp blade at his throat.

'Stop it Kanda… he isn't worth killing,' Allen said as she tried to dissuade Kanda from any murderous thoughts. Something dark flickered across the samurai's eyes as he slowly lowered the blade. When Allen was sure he wasn't going to do it again she turned to the Central officer.

'I'm sorry that neither of us are Generals but we are both strong exorcists…'

'I didn't think they'd send _you_,' Allen was stunned by his words more than his rude intrusion.

'Excuse me?' The man just smirked as he fumbled around his right pocket and produced some thin-lens glasses. He quickly pushed them up the bridge of his nose as he continued to eye her with distrust.

'You are to begin your work immediately and keep the akuma from bothering us, we will not tolerate any more delay,' with that he turned on his heel and walked into one of the nearby tents.

'Are all Central officers such jerks?' Allen hissed through her teeth as she fought to keep her voice down. Kanda just snorted in his own agreement.

'They only fucking care about themselves, and like you said moyashi, he isn't worth killing… yet,' Kanda jeered as if it was suppose to be common knowledge which didn't help Allen's mood.

'Let's just patrol the area,' Allen chided as she lifted her hood over her white hair and proceeded to walk out of the camp. Kanda followed close behind, his hand loosely holding onto mugen.

….

They slowly trudged back from their patrol just as the sun set on the distant horizon. But no matter what Komui or Rouvelier had said, Allen concluded that the akuma was keeping their distance. She knew they were there because of her curse but they didn't seem to come any closer to or farther away from them. It was almost like they were waiting.

'I don't understand, we were sent here because a level four was sighted. But from what I can pick up, it's no longer here,' Allen mumbled under her breath so that only Kanda could hear. He eyed the movement around them as finders bustled in and out of tents, carrying all sorts of things Allen would normal see in the science division.

'Something's not right here, that we know for certain,' Kanda added in a low voice just as a finder approached them.

'A tent has been set up for the both of you and dinner will be served shortly,' the finder addressed them with a short bow before hurrying away. Allen couldn't help but smile when she hears the word dinner.

She was starving after all that hiking through the snowdrifts that came up to her knees, even higher on some occasions. It was an absolute nightmare but nothing that surprised her the least, just physically draining.

'You go rest moyashi, I'm going to survey the camp for a little bit,'

'It's Allen, Bakanda,' Allen growled as Kanda walked off with his oh-so-annoying smirk gracing his lips. She spun on her heel and went off to find the tent assigned to them, which Allen only found by asking several finders first.

She lifted the flap and studied the inside of the tent. It wasn't big or grand, just a small space barely fitting two sleeping bags. Allen laughed nervously when she began to think of Kanda's reaction to the space they were both going to share.

'Is everything all right?' Allen blinked as she lowered the flap and turned around to face a finder looking at her curiously.

'Everything's fine, there are no akuma in the surrounding area so rest at ease,' Allen said as she smiled warmly at him. The finder nodded adding his own smile.

'That's great to hear but you were sort of laughing before… why?'

'Kanda, the other exorcist, isn't going to like the amount of room given to us but I suppose he'll understand,' Allen said rather queasily not really believing her own words. Again, the finder nodded.

'He doesn't look the friendly type, but I'm glad they got exorcists to help us,' Allen's smile faltered slightly as her suspicion rose.

'Can I ask why?'

'We've already lost about fifteen men on this expedition so far and even I'm not sure that some of the men here are actually finders,' the finder whispered as Allen frowned and instinctively felt someone looking at her. She glanced up and saw but a fraction of the Central officer peeking behind the neighboring tent.

He probably guessed that he had gotten caught and walked out of sight as Allen stared back at the finder.

'Just be careful, okay?' Allen said as she forced a smile to spread across her lips. The finder nodded, not fully understanding why she had asked this of him. He then hurried back into one of the nearby tents as the lamps were being lit around the camp.

Allen entered the tent and lay across the sleeping bag with a heavy sigh. Kanda was right about something not being right, it was nagging her as well. She rolled onto her side before a growl rumbled from the depths of her stomach.

It was loud and Allen was positive that someone had heard it.

'Already growling moyashi?' A snide comment came before Kanda stepped through the flap of the tent.

'It's not my fault I'm hungry and my name is Allen!' Allen snapped but her stomach growled again as she wrapped her arms around it to at least soften the noise. Kanda sighed, which was exceedingly rare of him making Allen slightly worried.

'Bakanda…?'

'What?' Kanda growled as Allen smirked.

'Good, I thought you were going soft just then,'

'Shut up moyashi,' Kanda snorted before sitting on his sleeping bag grumbling about the lack of space between him and her. Allen giggled because she had expected him to do this.

'What did you find?'

'Nothing that is fucking useful, though I'm certain they're conducting some sort of experiment… innocence my ass, it's probably just an excuse,' Allen stared at her hands and tugged at the loose threads sticking out of her gloves.

'Maybe we should contact Komui?'

'You don't think I had tried! The connection's fucking jammed,' Kanda snarled but the anguish was thankfully not aimed at her. Allen thought about how Komui was acting back when they were given the mission. His disapproving tone was enough to convince her now that he might already know.

'Maybe he already knows…'

'And why'd the fuck didn't the psychotic sister-complex say so?' Kanda asked harshly but stopped and a growl rose in his throat. Allen was safe to assume that he realized it as well.

'Komui can't go against Rouvelier, the bastard has a higher position and power and…'

'Here's dinner Sir Exorcists,' a finder seemed to pop his head into the tent uninvitingly. Allen put her hand on mugen just to stop Kanda from cutting the poor bloke in two.

'Thank you,' she said as she accepted the trays and the finder left. Allen stared at the food eagerly but was left disappointed. Allen's gratitude turned sour very quickly as she looked at the bowl of simple soup and a bit of bread.

There was hardly anything else there! Allen was seriously thinking that if she got out of this without starving, she'd complain to Komui about this. What was the point of sending a parasitic type on a mission when a steady supply of food wasn't available!?

Kanda's response to the small ration was a snort of amusement. That jerk didn't even know about half the troubles a parasitic exorcist had to go through!

Allen sighed with irritation before tucking into her small meal.

'Just so you know, I'm sorry for whatever happens here on,' Kanda just stared at her. Allen, in turn, stared at her already empty plate in despair before a low growl came from her stomach. If she weren't so hungry, the samurai's dumbfounded look would have amused her.

Kanda now realized what she had meant.

'You've got to be fucking kidding me!'

….

**Hi guys, sorry about the very long delay with posting this chapter (and also for not working on any of my other stories if you've read or are following them) been busy, too lazy and lacking ideas to write more chapters…**

**I always seemed to say that I won't let it happen but it eventually does and I feel really, really terrible so forgive me if it takes a while for updates!**

**But anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope to see a review or two from you guys :3**


	6. Chapter 6

….

Two days passed and Allen struggled to get out of her sleeping bag. Her energy completely drained but her stubbornness still refused her to stay lying down. Though the lack of food was finally taking its toll as she was sleeping longer and fainting more often than she wanted to.

What made the situation more unpleasant was the fact that the Central Officer was taking notes on it, the bastard!

Allen growled when she remembered the snide comment he had made last night when Kanda had (to her shock) taken the liberty of giving her his ration. The samurai's reasons were still selfish but Allen didn't expect anything less from the asshole.

She sat up feeling a faint throb through her entire body. There was no doubt that her innocence was sapping away whatever energy she could muster.

'About time you woke up moyashi,'

'What time is it?' Allen mumbled, temporarily decided to ignore the irritable nickname and focused on getting out of the tent.

'After midday besides what the fuck are you doing baka moyashi?' She ignored him and stumbled out of the tent and took in the little amount of warmth the sun provided in the chilling climate.

'Getting out, we have a mission to do remember?'

'Idiot…' Kanda snorted but made no move to dissuade her further as they walked to the outskirts of the camp. Allen surveyed the surroundings with her curse but there was still nothing.

'I don't fucking think this is a mission to begin with,' Kanda snarled out of the blue as Allen blinked her eyes at him in an effort to ward off sleep.

'But…' she stopped herself when her cursed eye activated instinctively. The suddenness of the activation caused her to collapse in the snow.

'Moyashi!'

Allen panted as she held her throbbing head as she recognized the twisted soul that the akuma possessed.

'A level four suddenly appeared and its heading straight for the camp!' Allen said quickly as she weakly stood up and hurried towards the camp as best she could. But Kanda stopped her.

'Stop being a hero-complex and fucking stay put, your more of a hindrance now than help in the state you're in,' Kanda shouted as Allen stubbornly shook free from his grip.

'Shut up Bakanda! We don't have time for this, the finders are in danger,' Allen argued back as she ran back to camp despite the lack of energy for it. Kanda cursed but followed her anyway, his sword drawn and at the ready.

It only took a matter of minutes before the akuma reached the camp and Allen quickly intercepted the first shower of blood bullets with her crown cowl. Unfortunately the level four plowed into her and sent her throw several tents as finders fled the camp.

Allen tried to untangle out of the cloth and ropes but was not quick enough as the akuma morphed its arm into a barrel and fired straight at her. Kanda swiftly moved between them, summoning the netherworld insects and destroying the bullets before they reached them.

'What the fuck did I say about rushing into things baka moyashi?' Kanda shouted in irritation as Allen finally managed to free herself and stood up.

'Why the hell should you c-?' Her words were lost when the level for flung a large orb at them. The orb exploded creating a large crater of where they had just been standing.

Allen shivered as the snow showered over her but she staggered to her feet and activated her innocence the best she could. She winced when sharp pain raced through her body and she almost fell over again.

'No… I'm not… giving up… not just yet,' Allen panted as she gripped the wrist of her left and pulled her sword of exorcism free. Her sword felt heavier than usual but it wasn't going to stop her from doing her duty as she darted forward and swiped the blade at the akuma.

The level four blocked it with easy but it wasn't prepared for her kick as she pivoted on her foot. The akuma gagged as it flew back several metres before composing itself and lunged at her.

Allen prepared for the blow until Kanda showed up, gliding underneath the akuma. The blade of his katana sliced across the flesh of its stomach.

'Sangenshiki: exploding spirit cut!' The akuma suddenly exploded, losing much of its midsection and a leg.

'You little SHIT!' The akuma screeched in pain as it opened its mouth and summoned an orb of dark matter. It fired it straight at them as Kanda and Allen dived out of the way.

Another shockwave caused her to lose her footing again and she tripped over the tent ropes before she could rebalance herself. Allen grumbled as she sat up and saw the akuma pointing its machine gun right at her.

She barely had anytime to get out of the way as she moved the flat of her sword in front of her and used it as a shield.

Luckily she didn't have to endure for long as Kanda drew its attention away and Allen was able to stand up. But she was finding it difficult to stay standing as she swayed a bit before using her sword as support.

Allen focused, moving her concentration away from her tiredness and pain and to her innocence. The level four was weakened somewhat and if they could scrap up some teamwork, the akuma could be quickly dispatched.

She only hoped that Kanda had a similar idea as she forced herself to move despite the pain racing through her entire body. With a loud cry, Allen propelled forward at the akuma, catching it off guard before her sword connected with the opened wound at its stomach.

The level four wailed in pain as it gripped her sword and began pushing it away from its body. With its attention now averted, Kanda made his move summoning a second sword slashed at the akuma at blinding speeds.

He landed swiftly beside her as the akuma cursed and exploded into oblivion.

'Moyashi?' Allen crumpled to the ground, barely able to hold herself up before everything went black.

….

Allen groaned and tried to sit up. The action caused her body to retaliate by making her feel the excruciating pain that still lingered. Her stomach felt horrible as it gurgled and tightened before she rolled over and vomited the contents of her stomach over the floor.

But all that came out was bile as she stared at the small puddle briefly before hearing the door open behind her.

'You're finally awake miss,' the nurse said as she hurried to Allen's side and glanced at the mess on the floor. Allen heard the young woman muttering about having to clean it later before she opened the curtains.

Light flooded in as she shielded her eyes away from the glare. Allen could hear the nurse's footsteps trace around the bed and gentle hands touched her shoulder.

'Better lie back down miss, you're still exhausted,' Allen didn't complain but she didn't want to sleep.

'How long have I been out?' She asked the nurse as she realized that she was no longer at the camp. It almost made her panic about the finders who were there.

'Almost ten days, we were worried that there could have been internal damage but that's no longer a concern,' the nurse smiled warmly as she picked up a clipboard and jotted down a few notes before turning to leave.

'I'll bring in food shortly so please remain here,' Allen perked up at the sound of food; she was almost praying that it was going to be a large amount of food.

'Make sure you bring a whole trolley's worth of it,' a snide remark came from the door way as Allen's mood plummeted to a growl. Standing by the door was none other than the ignorant samurai himself.

'O-Of course sir,' the nurse seemed rather lost at the comment but exited the room nonetheless with Allen still glaring at Kanda.

'What moyashi?'

'It's Allen Bakanda,' Allen reminded him as Kanda casually walked into the room with his arm folded. Silence fell between them as Allen glanced at the window.

'Aren't you going to rave on about being an idiot?' Allen asked as Kanda raised an eyebrow in interest.

'Do you enjoy being told off every fucking time moyashi?' It was more of a question than anything else, which surprised Allen as she glanced at the tangled sheets.

'Of course not, but you eventually complain about something I did wrong,' Allen deadpanned as if it was an obvious fact. Kanda snorted.

'We've been given an extra week off from Komui, so stay in bed moyashi,' Kanda said dodging her question entirely. Allen huffed with annoyance and was about to retort when the nurse returned with the trolley.

Her irritation was quickly forgotten as she hoed into the food. The only disappointment was that it wasn't Jerry's cooking. Allen was finished in seconds as she lay back against the pillow with a content sigh. She was about to thank the nurse before her stomach growled.

'Uh… could I trouble you into bringing more food please?' Allen asked feeling her cheeks heat up with embarrassment as the nurse stared at her like she had seen a ghost.

'O-of course how'd you…?'

'Just get the food and don't ask questions,' Kanda said bluntly as the nurse nodded and headed out of the room quickly. Allen felt slightly relieved that she didn't have to answer whatever the woman was about to ask. Though there was one problem…

'My name is Allen, Bakanda!'

….

**Another rather late update so sorry about that. Hope you enjoy it though C:**

**Please leave a REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

….

Allen stood in front of the mirror readjusting the red ribbon tied around her throat. It had been over a week since she woke up and 'fully' recovered from her starvation during their last mission.

Honestly, she still wasn't sure that it was one but to doubt a superior's orders in her situation was suicide. At least she could leave the questioning to Kanda.

She sighed before feeling a low gurgling sound in her stomach. On instinct, Allen dived for the toilet and chucked up her breakfast. She couldn't understand it, she didn't feel unwell but still this was happening.

Allen had thought it was normal to throw up food if you had been starved from it but to finally eat her usual amount and throwing it up was concerning. She frowned at the sickening mess before flushing the toilet and rinsed her mouth of the bile.

'Hurry up moyashi!' Allen growled as she heard the dreaded nickname being shouted through the closed bathroom door.

'In a minute and my name is Allen, JERK!' She shouted back as she exited the bathroom to find Kanda standing by the door looking as pissed as usual. He was already packed and his red and grey coat baring the silver cross was secured over his shoulders.

'About fucking time moyashi,' Kanda grunted as Allen glared at him and went over to the bed where her small briefcase sat packed and ready for them to depart.

'It's not like we need to be there in a hurry,' Allen grumbled as Kanda che'd and exited the room. She followed close behind as they left the inn and headed to the train station.

If she remembered correctly, their train would be leaving somewhere before lunchtime. Probably about 11:32 if she could recall and if it was that then they had a good hour or so before the train left.

'Why do we need to be there this early Kanda?' Allen asked as they made their way through the crowds. A clock built into the face of a tower loomed overhead like a beacon to indicate where the station was. Unfortunately, the samurai didn't reply immediately, which didn't sit well with Allen.

'Bakanda!'

'Do I have to explain every fucking thing?' Kanda growled as Allen pouted.

'Well of course, you never mentioned anything in the first place moron,' she argued back as Kanda grizzled while they stepped into the station.

'Because I said so,'

'What kind of excuse is that?' Kanda just threw an annoyed look over his shoulder as they got to the platform where an earlier train was taking passengers.

'Are we catching an earlier one?' Allen asked aloud not expecting the samurai to answer at all but he surprised her.

'What else?' She groaned. Honestly, half the time she wondered why Kanda even bothered answering anything!

….

Several hours Allen sat in the compartment feeling slightly ill. She had never been motion sick before but there was a first for everything, right?

Her head pressed against the welcomed coolness of the glass window. It was small relief but it had to do for now.

'You okay moyashi?' She growled her displeasure at the nickname but made an effort to look at the asshole who continued to call her that.

'I'm fine,' Allen muttered but talking did seem to help her.

'Yeah right baka, you're as pale as your hair,' Kanda snorted as Allen glanced away from him.

'Leave me alone,' maybe she should just nap this off while waiting to reach Headquarters. However her thoughts were disrupted when fingertips brushed through her curtain of hair and touched her forehead.

Startled, Allen threw a punch at whoever dared to touch her but Kanda easily caught it. He was frowning like he always did but there was something else there.

'You're burning up baka moyashi, why didn't you fucking tell me?' Allen stared at him trying to see if this was a joke. Yuu Kanda never cared about anyone's wellbeing unless they were to stall the mission.

'Just stop it, stop acting like you care,' her voice wavered slightly as she felt tears welled up in the corners of her eyes. Then she tried to wriggle out of his grip but he held onto it. Allen suddenly began to feel scared.

'Let go!' Allen demanded as she continued to thrash about.

'Not until you calm the fuck down!' Kanda growled, holding both her wrists tighter.

'No!' She struggled harder throwing kicks wherever she could to get free.

'AREN!'

She paused as she heard her name. Kanda had said her name, well not exactly but it was close enough.

'Just calm down, I'm not trying to hurt you, believe me,' Allen stared deep into his cobalt blue eyes. He wasn't lying, Kanda didn't seem good at it but he was good at hiding his emotions.

She could feel her heart hammering in her chest as she leaned forward. Her lips brushed up against his with little resistance. Kanda completed the gesture by moving closer. Allen's breath hitched at the contact but melted into the kiss.

They slowly parted and Allen glanced away not knowing how to take this. Wasn't he angry with her? But before she could ask Kanda sat beside her and glanced across the compartment. His face was lightly dusted pink.

'Go to sleep,' Allen leaned onto his shoulder and slowly entwined her fingers with his.

'Kanda, you wouldn't mind teaching me some sword maneuvers?' She asked as Kanda grunted.

'I thought I told you to sleep,' Allen giggled.

'I'm sorry,'

Kanda sighed haggardly and squeezed her hand tighter.

'When you get over this fever then I will,'

'Thank you,'

….

**Took me a while to write this. I kept revising it before I was satisfied but I'm going to move onward… probably another time skip… maybe?**

**Please REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

….

The sound of clashing sticks echoed from the training room as Allen stepped back awkwardly as Kanda made another uppercut causing her to stagger. She gritted her teeth and raised her practice sword above her head as she saw his sword come down.

However, Kanda changed the angle of his blow at the last section and hit her squarely in the ribs. Allen gasped in pain as she pushed back but she was still determined to out pace him.

When he came in for another blow, she managed to block it. Kanda's practice blade bounced off hers before they clashed. Allen took another step back as she fought to throw him off but Kanda simply stepped out of the way causing her to stumble forward in surprise.

Before she could recover he easily hit her exposed back sending her face first into the dirt. Allen sat up panting heavily as she gazed up at Kanda.

'Asshole…' she grizzled as Kanda smirked.

'You're the idiot who tried too much me in strength remember. You should use your size to your advantage moyashi,' Allen sighed in disappointment as she gazed at her battered sword in her right hand.

Even after a month of training with Kanda, she was still finding herself knocked to the ground at the end of each session.

'I'm not that short,' Allen finally defended. Kanda snorted in amusement, probably trying not to laugh.

'Look on the bright side moyashi, your form has improved despite your innocence restricting you to one hand,' Kanda sat down beside her. He was close, his hand brushing against hers.

They hadn't told anyone about them 'getting together' until they were both comfortable about it. Knowing those in the Order, some might make jeering comments about enemies-to-lovers sort of crap.

Allen could actually name one of them as she savored the minimal contact, just happy that she could spend these alone times with Kanda without anyone being suspicious. For all anyone could fathom, they believed that Allen and Kanda were constantly at each other's necks.

She couldn't help but giggle at the idea before she stood up, gripping her practice sword firmly.

'Another round Kanda?'

'Sure if you're desperate in getting your ass kicked,' Kanda snickered as they took positions on either side of the training area.

Allen held her sword in front of her, shifting her weight onto her back leg while Kanda assumed a crouching position. His knees bent and the sword balanced on his hip as if he would draw it at any moment.

She made the first move as she swung the sword to her right side. Kanda swiped horizontally as Allen jumped and flipped behind him.

Spinning around, Allen used the momentum of her landing to force Kanda into a defensive stance. He held his sword with both hands as hers battered against it in rapid succession.

Allen saw him clench his jaw tightly before he dodged underneath her attack and thrust forward. The blow almost caught her by surprise as she twisted out of the way and jumped back.

Just when Allen was about to make another move someone walked in and interrupted them.

'Are you two at it again?' Allen and Kanda paused as they stared at the blond-haired scientist who had disturbed them.

'What do you want Reever?' Reever rubbed his forehead with his palm as if to lessen his sleep depravity before he continued.

'Come on, it's past lunch now so Allen I suggest you go get something to eat… Kanda, you are needed in Komui's office pronto,' Allen was about to protest but her stomach replied for her as Kanda and Reever stared at her.

'That's enough for today moyashi,'

'It's Allen and you're only saying that because I almost got the upper hand,' Allen said smugly a little peeved that Kanda taunted her height.

'Keep dreaming,' Kanda smirked as he walked past her and Reever and out of the training room. But not before murmuring a quick farewell to Allen that was out of the scientist's earshot.

Allen sighed as she heard the flapping of wings and Timcampy came to rest on her shoulder.

'I suppose I am kind of hungry,' she muttered to her golem as he stomach grumbled aloud again. Allen then made her way to the cafeteria where she was greeted by the bubbly chef, Jerry.

'What can I get you sweetie?' He hummed melodically as Allen listed off her order and waiting patiently for Jerry to put it together. It didn't take too long before she was sitting at one of the long tables hoeing into her lunch.

'Wow moyashi-chan, I can see that your appetite is still the same,' Allen paused halfway through the plate she was demolishing and glared at the redhead.

'It's Allen Lavi, please refrain from saying anything other than that,' Allen chided as Lavi just wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She could hear him take a sniff and was wondering if it was worth covering Lavi with the remainders of the plate she held.

'Have you been training with Yuu again, moyashi-chan?'

'ALLEN, and yes I have so what's it to you?' Allen scowled as she decided that it wasn't worth it and continued to devour her meal as quickly as she could.

'Nothing but you've been spending a lot of time with him,' crap has he noticed?

Allen avoided the urge to shudder. If anyone were to notice it would be Lavi. He might seem goofy and act like a complete idiot but he was a little too observant sometimes.

'He's helping me train Lavi that's all, despite being an uptight jerk, Kanda's a good sparring partner,' Allen chose her words carefully and it looked like she had successfully distracted him.

'EH~? But I want to train with moyashi-chan,' Lavi seemed to tighten his hug as Allen looked pleadingly at Timcampy who was happily munching on a baguette. Tim seemed to swallow whatever he had in his mouth and chomped down hard on Lavi's ear.

Lavi yelped in pain as he pouted at the golem that looked rather proud of itself.

'Thank you Tim,' Allen said gratefully as Lavi feigned betrayal.

'Who could sweet Allen set her golem on her best friend?' Lavi cried out pitifully as Allen rolled her eyes.

'You were technically suffocating me Lavi,' she retorted back as the redhead continued to whine. Allen ignored him and finished the remainder of her lunch before realizing something.

Her stomach growled to confirm her suspicions.

'Ah, still hungry moyashi-chan, even after eating all that?' Lavi was referring to the giant pile of empty dishes in front of her as he leaned on his hand gazing at her jeeringly. Allen felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

'Shut up, it has to be the extra training!' Allen argued back as she quickly stood up and ordered some more food.

As she walked back to the table she noticed that Kanda had shown up but he was dressed in his exorcist uniform. Allen suddenly knew what that meant.

'Are you going on a mission Kanda?' She asked as she interrupted the conversation between Lavi and Kanda.

'Lenalee and I have been assigned to investigate strange sightings in a town west of London,'

'How long will that take?' Allen delved further as Kanda shrugged.

'Just a few days at least if the akuma don't give us trouble, we'll begin training once I get back moyashi,' Allen nodded slowly as Kanda adjusted mugen at his waist.

'Take care then,' Allen said as Kanda grunted before leaving. The response seemed cold but she knew it was his way of saying that he had heard.

It was about then that Allen noticed the inquisitive stare on Lavi's face as his green eye darted between her and Kanda.

'Are you sure there's nothing going on between you two?' Allen gave up on reasoning with him as she covered his face with a bowl full of mashed potato.

'That's none of your business Lavi,' She said icily before settling down to eat her extra portion of food.

….

**Sorry about not posting this up sooner guys! I had this chapter written up but inside my head. It just took a while to type it up and edit it. **

**Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review! **


	9. Chapter 9

….

Allen lay sprawled underneath her sheets feeling awfully uncomfortable. She could barely feel her lower back and her abdomen was cramping horribly. Turning on her side, her stomach persisted to gurgle in an unpleasant way.

She tried to ignore it and sleep for a few more hours unfortunately it didn't go as planned. It rose from her stomach quickly and not wanting to make a mess in her room. Allen kept her mouth closed almost choking on the vile taste before swallowing it again.

Now she was going to have to rinse her mouth out as she slowly got out of bed and headed to the bathrooms. That was the second morning now that she had almost felt strangely sick.

Allen couldn't help but debate whether a visit to the infirmary was in order as she turned the corner.

'It's a little too earlier for breakfast moyashi-chan?' She glanced up and noticed her redheaded friend standing in front of her.

'Well I didn't consider you an early bird Lavi,' Allen retorted as she glared at Lavi with books in his hands.

'Actually old panda made me get up,' Lavi said with a slightly painful grin as he rubbed the back of his head. Allen couldn't help but wonder if it had been a rude awakening.

Though her thoughts were quickly disturbed by the sudden urge to throw up again. It would seem that her body wasn't happy that she had swallowed it before.

'Are you okay moyashi-chan? You're looking a little pale,'

'I'm fine just going to freshen myself up and my name is Allen,' She reminded him sternly as Lavi shrugged.

'Just don't push yourself, Allen-chan,' Allen watched him go, probably heading towards the library. With a sigh she made it to the bathroom in time to vomit into the toilet.

After she was finished, Allen washed her hands and face. She couldn't help but catch her reflection in the mirror. That black shadow of hers had its usual grin again and Allen didn't like it.

It was just another one of her secrets she was keeping from her friends. She kept telling herself it was for the best or else Rouvelier would ridicule her further.

….

Allen had returned to her room but her mind was too distracted to rest and had found herself sitting quietly on her bed with Timcampy in her lap. If Lavi hadn't invited her to join him for breakfast she would have stayed there longer.

'Geez moyashi-chan, you still manage to surprise me with how much you can shovel in,' Lavi said bewildered slightly as Allen growled behind her plate of curry.

'Can you keep comments like that to yourself Lavi?' It wasn't a question; Allen demanded that he'd keep his thoughts to himself. She had already been disturbed by the extra food she just didn't want anyone else saying so.

'Okay, okay…'

'Lavi! Allen! You're needed in Komui's office now!' Allen turned her head as she saw Johnny panting beside the cafeteria entrance. She couldn't help but frown at his urgency and hurried through her food quickly.

Allen and Lavi rushed to the Head Supervisor's office with little question. They entered the paper-littered room and noticed Komui holding a phone to his ear. The expression he held was one of pain as if he heard something on the other end of the line that he wasn't suppose to.

'What's happened Komui?' Lavi asked as Komui looked at them sternly before putting the phone back onto the receiver.

'You are aware that I sent Kanda and Lenalee on a mission to the west of London several days ago… their finder… reported back just a few minutes ago,' Allen nodded slowly but was slightly worried about his hesitation about the finder.

'Innocence has been located in the area and Kanda and Lenalee are in the middle of retrieving it,'

'Then why were we called Komui?' Allen asked as she watched the Supervisor's gaze darken.

'A large number of akuma and a member of the Noah Clan have showed up wanting to claim the innocence and they need back up urgently,' Allen nodded slowly.

'Got it,' she said as she ran out of the room followed closely by Lavi.

….

**This might seem short but this will be a double update xD**


	10. Chapter 10

….

Allen sped over the terrain as she and Lavi headed quickly towards the town where Kanda and Lenalee were supposed to be. As they slowly came over the hill, purple lights flickered above the city and Allen couldn't help but worry.

'Let's split up Allen and try to find them and the innocence,' Lavi called from behind her as he went off towards the right so Allen decided to take the left.

The entire town was in shambles; buildings were either covered in holes or completely demolished. She could see many akuma corpses littering through the streets and so far, no sign of Lenalee or Kanda.

Allen skidded to a halt as a level three came at her. It's eyes gleaming with malice while she activated her innocence and torn it apart with her left claw. She continued onwards hacking through akuma that got in her way as she tried to find her comrades.

Then she finally caught a glimpse of a tall figure, midnight blue hair fell over his shoulders. His poise was strong and alert as if he was expecting something to attack him. Allen could feel her heart leap within her chest as she recognized the figure.

'Kanda you're all right!' He turned to look at her; genuine shock replaced the usual scowl he wore. But the emotion was short lived.

'Baka, don't come closer!' Allen frowned in confusion. She was going to ask what he had meant until she saw something flutter past her.

'Butterfly…? No!' She spun around quickly as she summoned her sword. She shielded herself from the sneak attack.

'Well now, this has become quite a turn out,' Allen tried hard not to flinch but his sneer was the same as _that_ night.

'T-Tyki…' the Noah's grin grew wider as she was suddenly pushed back. Allen tightened her grip as she went to confront the man head on then remembered what Kanda had said during their training.

She gritted her teeth and sidestepped around the Noah catching him off guard. She brought her sword down but Tyki slipped into the ground and out of sight.

'Why the angry face shojo? I'm sure you enjoyed yourself last…' Allen hesitated, after she had tried so hard to block those memories, Tyki had to go and bring them up again.

'Fuck off bastard!' Kanda lunged at him as she realized that he had appeared behind her. Kanda's katana was blocked by the Noah's blackened hand. Kanda stepped forward, swinging his blade around, as it became a silver blur. His attack inevitably caused Tyki to retreat further away from them both.

'Pull yourself together moyashi, he's just fucking toying with you,' Kanda said as he held his sword in front of him. Allen took a deep breath, pushing those thoughts away. Kanda was right, that was the sole reason why she trained harder.

So that she could never be taken advantage of again.

'Right,' Allen held her sword loosely by her side as Kanda leapt forward and she followed close behind. She watched as Kanda attacked Tyki from the front, the Noah meeting him with his own blade.

Allen came from behind, her sword clashing with another. The Noah looked amused by their actions and knocked them both back. She skidded along the rooftop and raised her sword higher as Tyki lashed out at her.

Stumbling back several steps, Allen ducked under the next attack. She leapt back and gathered energy into her sword before unleashing it. The Noah dodged it easily but he had jumped into the path of Kanda's nigentou*, which Tyki barely missed before he disappeared into the roof.

The Noah then reappeared on top of a house at the other side of the street.

'Impressive, you almost had me there,' Tyki whistled.

'Stop running you fucking coward, I'll slice you to pieces like I did to that other blockhead,' Allen noticed Kanda step forward. His body seemed to tense up as if he was going to go after the Noah.

'Are you still angry about last time? Oh well, I've had my fun maybe we'll meet again some other time shojo,'

'I hope not,' Allen snarled in disgust but it only humored the Noah further before he disappeared entirely. Kanda snorted in annoyance but sheathed mugen as Allen deactivated her innocence.

'Allen! Kanda!' Allen turned at the sound of her name and saw Lenalee and Lavi hurrying over to them. She noticed that Lenalee's hand was glowing a soft green.

'You managed to get the innocence,' Lenalee nodded as Allen started feeling a little lightheaded. Her vision was fading in and out.

'An akuma almost got away with it but thankfully Lavi got to it before it disappeared,' Allen tried her best to focus but her mind wasn't really cooperating with her.

'I heard you distracted the Noah Yuu, what happened to them?' Lavi asked before Allen heard the sound of Kanda drawing his sword. It was most likely being held at Lavi's neck.

'The bastard ran off and if I hear you speak my name one more time rabbit stew will be on Jerry's specials menu tomorrow,' Kanda growled at Lavi.

'… So mean…'

'Allen, are you okay?' She heard Lenalee ask out of the blue. Allen tried to look at her but ended up swaying on her feet.

'I'm just a little dizzy,' Allen murmured softly though she heard Lavi cluck his tongue in uncertainty.

'You're looking paler than this morn…' Allen didn't hear the rest of it as she collapsed right in front of them.

….

**Double chapter special… might not update again until next week got a few assignments to type up so I'll see what I can do. I hope you enjoyed this and please leave a REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

….

She heard the rhythmic beeping as she slowly came to. It was a familiar sound and one she often heard in the infirmary… was that where she was? Allen opened her eyes and was greeted by the plain white ceiling.

It definitely was the infirmary as she gazed about her. The place never seemed to change, only the traffic that flowed through. Allen sighed and stared at the IV attached to her arm.

Then she heard creaking in the chair next to her. Allen glanced around and saw Kanda sitting quietly with mugen resting against his shoulder. His eyes were closed but she wasn't sure if he was sleeping.

Allen felt a smile tug at her lips; it was nice to know that he was there. It made the infirmary a lot less lonely when someone else was around.

'Aren't you going to say something?' Allen almost had a heart attack as Kanda opened his eyes and stared at her with those deep blue eyes.

'Should I say something?' Allen recovered and asked as Kanda smirked.

'You would usually apologize by now about something ridiculous,' yep, it was the same old Kanda. Allen sighed and tried to look for a clock but there didn't seem to be one.

'How long was I out?'

'Since last night, don't worry you haven't missed out on breakfast,' Kanda seemed to tease, which was totally out of his character. Allen frowned, wondering if he just failed at insulting her.

'You really know how to make people feel better,' Allen said sarcastically but Kanda just snorted as the door opened behind them.

'It's good to see you're awake Allen,' Allen recognized the matron instantly. Her face, despite looking a little intimidating was soft and friendly.

'Thank you matron,' Allen said with a smile as the woman stared at the clipboard in her hands.

'You had low blood pressure when you came in last night but I'll need a blood sample to make sure everything's all right,' Allen nodded and held out her right arm while the matron took out a needle and drew up some blood.

'I suggest that you go and get something to eat Allen and come see me again this afternoon,' Allen nodded as she got out of bed and put on a robe sitting beside the bed.

'Let's go Kanda,' Allen said to the motionless samurai still sitting beside her bed. He grunted but followed her out into the large hallway. The only sounds they heard were their footsteps and the dull murmuring of the science department several blocks away.

The cafeteria, thankfully, wasn't too far from the infirmary so the walk wasn't too long and as soon as she stepped into the busy dining hall a pair of arms wrapped around her.

'Allen, are you okay?' Allen registered the dark green hair and knew that it was Lenalee holding onto her.

'The matron said I was fine, Lenalee,' Allen reassured her as she managed to wriggle out of her friend's arms.

'Moyashi-chan~' She then dodged under Lavi's outspread arms slightly annoyed that he had to say that horrid nickname of hers. Unfortunately for him, Kanda had been standing behind her and the samurai easily whacked the redhead with his katana.

'You're both so mean…' Lavi grimace as Allen poked her tongue out at him childishly and ordered her food.

She sat down in front of Lenalee and Lavi who seemed to have gotten into some sort of conversation. Allen shrugged and devoured through her food within minutes, feeling oddly satisfied as she put down her fork.

'A glutton like always,' she caught Kanda's snide comment as he sat down beside her with his usual soba. She couldn't help but snicker at him.

'Comes with being a parasitic Kanda,' Allen knew Kanda was just being playful. In his own way, showing that he was glad she was her usual self. It was times like this that Allen couldn't help but treasure.

Being surrounded by friends and maybe something a little more with Kanda.

Her thoughts stopped when she caught onto the suspicious stares of Lavi and Lenalee.

'What?' She asked bewildered by her friends' reaction.

'It's nothing but I never thought I'd see you and Kanda on friendlier terms,' Lenalee said looking pretty amused as Allen hid her embarrassment with a scowl.

'I don't see why it's so important,' Kanda growled as Lavi threw back his head and laughed. That goofy grin of his was starting to annoy Allen.

'Something's going on between you two, right?'

'Mind your own fucking business baka usagi!' Allen glanced elsewhere as Kanda went to lacerate Lavi with his mugen. Lenalee seemed to gaze off towards where the two disappeared.

'Well I guess something's don't change,' Allen nodded in agreement and began collecting the empty dishes.

….

Allen walked back to the infirmary knowing that the matron wanted to check up on her progress from this morning. She entered the large room lined with beds and went about searching for the matron.

After about fifteen minutes, Allen had searched the entire room and still couldn't find her. She sighed before spotting a nurse carrying sheets.

'Do you know where the matron is?' Allen asked as the nurse paused and looked at her.

'I heard she went down to Komui's office,'

Why go to Komui's office? Allen frowned but thanked the nurse anyway as she headed towards the head supervisor's room. She didn't know what was going on, but this just couldn't be good.

….

**Here's this week's update, might get another one in but we'll see!**

**Hope you enjoyed and please leave a REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

….

Allen lightly knocked on the door to Komui's office. Her heart wouldn't stop pounding. It really had to be coincidence that the matron came here and had nothing to do with her. That had to be wistful thinking on her behalf.

'Come in,' Komui called as Allen entered the paper-littered room. She found the matron standing beside his desk. But something was amiss; Allen could sense it as she stepped towards them.

She couldn't help but notice that both adults held the same concerned expression.

'Maybe I came at the wrong time…' Allen began to turn away hoping to get out of the room.

'Wait Allen, this is about your results…' the head supervisor called to her as Allen frowned not quite getting what he was implying.

'I don't understand,' Komui and the matron exchanged glances before the head nurse cleared her throat.

'You wouldn't happened to have had intercourse?' Allen was stunned but also ashamed by the matron's question.

'W-why?'

'It'll determine what I have to say,' matron said sternly as Allen gulped.

She had to say something but everything was caught in her throat. There was no way in hell that she'd tell them about her being raped and by a Noah even. But Allen knew she had to say something, just a simple reply, they didn't have to know the details.

'… Yes,' Allen croaked nervously, praying that they wouldn't ask anything more or else she wouldn't be able to handle it. She saw the matron's eyes soften slightly and wasn't sure she should take that as a good sign.

'There is no simpler way of saying it but Allen, you are with child,' Allen felt her legs buckle and stumbled back onto the couch, not trusting herself to stand.

'What…?'

'I was as surprised as you were when the results came back, especially after all you've been through the little one survived, which is a miracle,' the matron was speaking as if it was a good thing but Allen was struggling to keep her mask from falling there and then.

'Unfortunately Rouvelier will have to be told of this development and I am not sure of how he will react,' Komui intruded as Allen looked at the head supervisor with pleading eyes. If anything, that vile man was the last person she wanted to see right now. But Komui had a point; she was after all under suspicion of being the host of the Fourteenth.

'Just get some rest Allen and we'll talk further once Rouvelier gets here,' Allen nodded and slowly left the room. It wasn't until she had gotten a good distance from Komui's office did she run all the way back to her room.

….

Allen lay awake with Timcampy snuggled close to her head probably sensing her unease. But no matter how much comfort the golem tried to give Allen just couldn't get to sleep. Her thoughts were a mess and her panic only heightened at the fact that the child she carried was most likely _his_.

Silent tears rolled down her face but she quickly wiped them away as she quietly left her room and wondered down the corridors. Allen glanced about making sure no one was around before she stopped in front of one particular door.

She wasn't sure if he'd be pleased at being awoken at such a time. The thought made her falter that it had been a bad idea in coming here. But she had no one else to turn to and after talking a deep breath Allen tapped the door lightly.

There was some sounds as the door swung open and a fuming samurai stood with his hair down and about to yell at whoever had woken him. Though his expression changed when he saw that it was Allen.

Before he could say anything Allen buried her face into his chest and cried. Kanda stiffened before hesitant arms wrapped around her pulling her closer.

'What's wrong moyashi?' He whispered as their foreheads touched lightly together.

'I'm scared…' Allen murmured back as Kanda grunted and led her into his room and sat her down on a chair.

'Of what?' Allen took the moment to stare at Kanda. He was kneeling down in front of her his expression was composed yet as open as Allen had ever seen it. She tried to answer him but her words failed her again, becoming a horrible lump in the back of her throat.

Instead she reached for his hand resting gently on her knee and placed on her lower stomach. Allen hoped he would understand what she couldn't put in words.

Kanda frowned but there was a slight hint of pink to his cheeks before his eyes slowly widened.

'No way,' the words were hissed through his teeth as Allen flinched. Kanda mellowed only slightly but she could see the anger that flared in his cobalt blue eyes.

'Who knows?'

'Matron found out and told Komui, they have to inform Rouvelier… Kanda I'm so screwed…' The tears renewed as she tried to cover her eyes with her mismatched hands. But Kanda stopped her taking them away from her face and wrapped his larger hands around them.

'What do you think of the child?' Allen blinked away her tears, staring at Kanda in surprise. What did she think? If she could, Allen would have laughed, all this time she was worried about what everyone would think. She never had a chance to sort her own feelings out.

'I… uh…'

'You don't have to try answering it idiot,' Kanda's lips seemed to tug into a small smile. It was to see someone so heartless being a little playful with their words. Then she had to ask.

'What do you think?' Allen watched the samurai glance away with that usual scowl of his.

'A child is its own person before its any man's child but I won't be satisfied till I've slit that bastard's throat,' She only heard the first part of what Kanda had said. Those words made her think of Mana, her adopted father who took care of her when no one else would.

He never questioned anything, never judged and was simply accepting of everything that came his way. Mana might have not been right in his head but his morals were something to praise.

Allen couldn't help but smile, why did she forget that? Mana had taught her better.

'You're right,'

….

**Finally finished writing this! Hope you enjoyed it and please leave a REVIEW!**


End file.
